Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of mashup applications, and, more particularly, to a multi-user mashup session.
A mashup application (“mashup”) is constructed with reference to two or more distinct services. The services referenced by a mashup return data in response to a request that can indicate one or more parameters. A service may be a data service or a functional service. The references to the services are wired together to meet a situational or niche need contemplated by a designer of the mashup. The mashup itself can be implemented with logic to operate upon the data returned from one or more of the services. The mashup then presents an output resulting from the returned data.